


【龙tory】Bad Guy

by sweet63



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63
Summary: 女仆装play
Kudos: 5





	【龙tory】Bad Guy

  
“女仆咖啡馆，年年学园祭都有很多搞这个的。我们要脱颖而出，必须搞点儿特别的。”班长说，“这样，我们让男同学扮女仆，女同学扮管家，怎么样？”

抗议无效。

十八个汉子抽三个。李昇炫从小到大都没抽中过什么，却在此时中了“大奖”。唯一还算不幸中的万幸的是，他的好基友权志龙也抽中了红色签，和他一起穿带蕾丝花边的轻飘飘女仆装，在饥不择食的青春期小子的桌子周围留下他们口中的“芳香”。

妈的。

李昇炫真心不觉得自己穿女仆装很好看，然而来喝咖啡的同学们（无论男女）个个如狼似虎，那目光简直要把他的裙子烫出洞来。权志龙穿上是真的很好看，但他脸色太臭，在柜台旁边叉开腿坐，浑身散发着“别他妈让老子给你端咖啡要不然泼你脸上”的恐怖气息，整个上午几乎没人cue他（除了隔壁班不怕死的崔胜铉）。

李昇炫忙的腿都要跑断了！

好不容易熬到午休，为了顾客们憋了一个小时尿的李昇炫赶紧去上厕所。刚出来，发现权志龙在洗手台洗脸。

他过去洗手：“志龙哥。”

“累吗？”

“还说呢，你什么都不干！”

“没人叫我啊。”

“……”

“因为你太可爱了，大家都想要你的服务。”

“才不是。你穿女仆装才可爱呢，特别可爱。”

权志龙刚洗完脸，皮肤格外通透，显得面容尤其漂亮。他看着李昇炫，撇撇嘴：“这可不是夸奖。”

李昇炫说：“是在夸你。”

权志龙伸手把他揽进怀里，在他耳边说：“你是最可爱的，真的，看你走来走去的样子我都要忍不住了。”

“呃？”

“但裙子把屁股盖住了，可惜。其实它跟牛仔裤搭在一起最漂亮。”

权志龙的手从轻软的裙子底下钻进来，搭在李昇炫的臀部。后者身子僵了一下，慌忙抬手推对方的胸口。

权志龙软声哄道：“别动、别动，乖，就摸一会儿。”

李昇炫无奈：“哥……”

权志龙笑着重复“就一会儿”，手上动作不停。李昇炫有着比同样瘦的男生大一些的臀部，还翘的很，弹性十足，手感绝佳。权志龙对他这个部位尤其钟爱。

他攀着权志龙的肩膀，被压在怀里揉得脸红脖子粗的。那双大手像它的主人一样作恶多端，又是揉又是捏又是抓，羞得李昇炫靠在对方肩膀抬不起头来。

这里是厕所，被撞见的概率很大，两个穿着女仆装的男生在洗手台搞基，这消息要传出去他俩就没法见人了。

李昇炫很担忧：“可以了吧？”

权志龙没回答这个问题，而是说：“我想亲你。”

“很可能被撞见的。”

“那我们到隔间里去。”

怎么会不想接吻？青春期少年对亲吻的热情可比性爱大多了。李昇炫乖乖地被拉进最里面的隔间。关门上锁。他顺从地靠在门板上，抬手环住对方的脖子。

李昇炫从小就是乖孩子，循规蹈矩，优秀得和家长口中那个隔壁小明一样。权志龙是他这十七八年来唯一的出格——权志龙教他喝酒，教他抽烟（这个没成功），教他说脏话，教他神不知鬼不觉地翻墙出去上网吧打游戏。他连女孩子的小手都没牵过，权志龙就已经在自家车库里把他操到失禁过了。

权志龙是表里如一的bad guy，而李昇炫是不露声色的bad type，无论表面上什么态度，他们内心都喜欢做这些某种意义上荒唐透顶的事。

好玩就行，刺激就好。唯独面对权志龙，李昇炫不想端着乖孩子的架子，他什么都不想考虑，只想就这么放纵，就这么沉沦，就这么腐烂。

李昇炫其实坏透了。

权志龙注意到他走神，放开他：“想什么呢？”

他被吻得呼吸凌乱，小声喘息：“没什么。”

“别告诉我你在想女人。”

他愣了一下：“怎么可能？”

“那最好。”权志龙扯了扯嘴角，“我听说咱们系花最近跟你走的很近。”

“没有啊。”

“我看到了。”

“你看到什么了？”

权志龙语气明显冷了下来：“她亲你，虽然只是脸。”

李昇炫干脆地否认：“没有的事。”

“我说了。”他咬了重音，“我看到了。”

他没把李昇炫当做恋人过，从来没有。他也说过谁有了女人都没什么，但李昇炫没有任何那样的意向。而目睹那个脸颊吻后，他发现自己无法容忍有谁和李昇炫靠的太近。

也是，他占有欲向来很强，几近病态。

李昇炫有些恼：“我说了，没有的事。你肯定看错了。”

权志龙笑了笑：“你应该跟我坦白，这才是最明智的选择。”

“你应该相信我，我有什么必要瞒着你？”

“那你怎么解释那个吻？”

李昇炫一肚子火：“我真不知道你在说什么，我说了没有。没有什么吻，这就是事实。”

他生气的样子很好看。

权志龙喜欢这双生气的时候格外明亮的双眼，望着自己的时候，好像他的全世界里只有自己。而现在，这样亮晶晶的眼睛他妈的和某个女人有关。

现在。权志龙想操他。

管它有没有什么吻，只要让他爽的神志不清，他脑子里就绝不会有除了权志龙之外的人存在。

权志龙捧起李昇炫的脸，快速道：“相信你。”紧接着吻住他，用近乎粗鲁的力道捏他的下颚让他大大张开嘴。

李昇炫感觉疼，但抗议被对方的舌头搅碎，只能发出无意义的呜咽。他抓住权志龙的手腕。这样的讯息被接收到，对方的双手放开他，转而直线下滑，重新钻进裙子底下。

“哥？”

“我们要做。”

“为什么突然、唔嗯……”

平角裤被扒下来，下身被掌握，李昇炫偏过头低低喘息了一声。

他的身体非常喜欢权志龙。

这其实很神奇。在没遇到权志龙之前，他一度以为自己是个性冷淡。而第一次和权志龙亲密接触之后，他才发现，面对权志龙时他每一寸肌肤都可以是敏感带。

“别在……这儿……”

李昇炫现在还清醒，他不认为这样的条件下性爱是一件好事。

“就闭上眼享受，好吗？”权志龙慢条斯理地说。

“但是我们没套。”

“没有就不用。”

“那怎么进得去！那么……”

“会进去的。”权志龙打断他，低头轻吻他的嘴角，“交给我。像平时一样，你只管享受就好。”

权志龙大多时候都很好说话，也会和李昇炫好好商量，但除了性爱。这时候向来吃软不吃硬的后者却总会半推半就。

权志龙解开对方领口的细丝带，拿着它蹲下。李昇炫感觉腿间的东西被紧紧地环绕了起来，他慌张地向后退，臀部紧贴上门板。

“诶？！”

权志龙把对方的裙子卷起，让那儿情况展现出来——硬涨的柱身中部被系上丝带，缠绕了两圈，打了个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。

他说：“听说绑住可以延时射精。”食指抵住李昇炫的性器顶端，再抬起时牵连出黏糊糊的淫液。

李昇炫目睹此景，十分羞恼，伸手想去解开那丝带却被抓住手腕。

他着急：“可我不需要延时啊！”

“我是觉得你最好不射，要不然会弄脏裙子，下午还怎么工作？”

“本来就不应该在这儿做的！”

“那在哪儿算应该？要不去我家？”

“……”李昇炫苦恼，“我不想做。”

“为什么？”

“上午一直跑来跑去的，好累。”他晃晃手臂，可怜兮兮地求对方，“解开吧，让我歇一会儿。”

权志龙认真考虑了片刻，很可惜地说：“哦，既然你这么想。”看见对方惊喜的表情，他又补充道，“硬都硬了，我让你射出来吧。”

他掀起自己的裙摆，拉下内裤，让下身贴上李昇炫的，双手将两根性器圈在一起。李昇炫抬着头向上看，脸红得要滴血似的，呼吸微微发抖。

无论做多少次，一开始总会紧张。这一点也很可爱。

权志龙套弄着两人紧贴在一起下身，手指细致地爱抚对方冒着淫液的铃口。李昇炫的性器被绑着，说不出的难受。他忍了一会儿，实在受不了，难耐地再次伸手想解开丝带。

“等一下一起射，这个就别解了。”权志龙拍开对方的手，“毕竟你每次都比我快。”

“不行…好难受……”

“那也没办法。”

“哥哥嗯……我、我可以忍着，等你一块射。”

他看一眼李昇炫，很确定地说：“你忍不住。”

“可以的…真的，我能忍住。”

“忍不住怎么办？”不等李昇炫回答，权志龙眯起眼睛，“那就给我口交，怎么样？”

李昇炫知道，这么一说，他百分之九十是要给对方口了，但口交可比那玩意儿被绑着好多了。他立刻点头：“好，好，快解开吧。”

丝带终于被解开，他长舒一口气，却被对方一把握住用力从根部撸至顶端的动作刺激得惊喘出来。

李昇炫懵了。

权志龙不像之前那样，把两人的下身拢到一起，而只是握着他的东西撸动。

“啊……哥，为什么……”

“为什么？”权志龙满口理所应当，“当然是让你先射啊。”

“怎么能这样！”

“怕你真能忍住。”

李昇炫感觉被耍了，又气又无奈：“你犯规！”

权志龙歪了歪头，一副无辜的样子：“而且，你也知道免不了要给我口的吧？”

手指揉搓脆弱敏感的顶端，李昇炫的抗议被强行转化成呻吟。

“我才、嗯————”

对方笑的像个恶魔：“爽就快点射。”

权志龙在如何让李昇炫爽这方面绝对是专家级别，他知道每一个李昇炫本人都不知道的敏感处。只要手指圈着龟头下方那一段收紧轻蹭，李昇炫就会舒服到下意识并拢膝盖，忍不住叫出来；指尖抵着铃口揉，不需要太用力，就能让那儿涓涓地冒出黏糊糊的腺液，李昇炫的喘息声会颤抖得很厉害，近似哭腔。

李昇炫小腹绷紧，忍不住挺胯把下身送进对方手里，临近高潮。权志龙很配合地加快套弄的频率，大幅度地刺激他。

“啊……等一、嗯……裙子……”

他想说“等一下，别射在裙子上把它弄脏了”，但根本就无法好好地表达出来。快感突破极限，他绷紧身子释放出来，全部射在权志龙的裙子上。

权志龙完全无视那滩白浊，笑着说：“真听话，射的确实快。”

大概是因为在这种地方会让人格外兴奋。

李昇炫无言了好一会儿才开口，呼吸不稳：“可……衣服弄脏了。”

“无所谓，反正也没有人需要我服务，我不去工作也一样吧？”权志龙指一指下身，颇有耐心地说，“来吧。”

李昇炫点点头，提上内裤，随意整理了一下裙子。他正准备半跪下去，权志龙却扶住他，让他坐到马桶上。

“膝盖上的淤青还没消吧？跪下去会痛的。”权志龙把内裤脱掉，抬起右腿踩在墙上的卷纸器上，左手在裙子底下放在腰部。这样的姿势让裙摆自然地被腿和手拢到身后，并且彼此的高度都很合适。

威风凛凛的性器在大开的双腿间坦然挺立，正对着李昇炫，等待着服务。

口交还算是李昇炫比较擅长的事，虽然没做过几次，但权志龙喜欢的很，所以他偷偷学习过很多技巧，并且也已经得到过很多称赞。

手搭在对方的腿上，他低头。先轻吻一下顶端，再沿着吻下去，一点一点啄吻到根部，张开嘴，舌尖抵着柱身向上舔，重新回到顶端。这个不在于带来多少快感，而在于视觉效果，这些动作格外色情，他确定权志龙会喜欢的。抬眼，果然看到权志龙很满意的神色，他轻笑一下，垂眸含住对方的下身。

舌面贴着柱体，口腔尽力包容更多的器物。李昇炫小心地收着牙齿，努力吮吸嘴里的肉棒。津液飞快地分泌，和咸腥的腺液混合，在对方的抽插之中被搅出情色的水声。权志龙的右手搭在他的后脑，手指陷入发丝。

“嗯……真棒……”是夸奖更是鼓励，权志龙声音带着情欲使然的慵懒性感，“累吗？”

李昇炫不知道从什么时候开始，给权志龙口交会让他非常兴奋，因为肉棒进入嘴巴也是进入他的一种方式。下腹有小火花噼噼啪啪地跳动似的，酥软麻痒的感觉会流向四肢百骸，让他轻易陷入一种状态——渴望。渴望真正的进入。

李昇炫吐出嘴里的东西，舔了舔嘴唇，眼神湿润地望向对方：“不累。”

声音软得像水。

权志龙轻轻揉他的头发，循循善诱：“现在开始想做了吗？”

他认命，点头：“想。”

权志龙早有预谋，毫不意外。他收起腿说：“转过去吧。”语气显得像只是为了满足对方似的。

这家伙。李昇炫也是没辙。

李昇炫站起来转过身，弯腰，双手支撑在马桶盖上，分开双腿。裙子被撩起来，权志龙故作惊讶：“wow，给我口就又硬了？”

他无话可说，羞得抬不起头。

经过嘴巴好一阵服务，权志龙的性器又硬又热又湿漉漉的，贴着他没有经过任何准备程序的后穴。

上床是从高三开始的，算下来不到两年，考到同一所大学之后，他们性爱的频率称得上疯狂。李昇炫的后穴紧得不得了，但经过无数次细致彻底的操干，现在基本能一开始就直接插入一根手指而不觉得难受，但那也是在有润滑的前提下。现在一根手指和下体的差别可太大了，而没有润滑就没法扩张，用舌头什么的，权志龙又过不去心里那道坎儿，只能委屈李昇炫忍一下。

他轻拍李昇炫的臀部，说：“太疼的话一定要说，我会停。”

对方闷声回应：“嗯。”

顶端抵着紧闭的穴口，权志龙胯部用力，让性器破开小口慢慢顶进去。在干涩甬道中的进入很艰难，李昇炫发出低哑痛苦的轻哼。

“嘶……呃啊…哈……”

他疼得脸色发白，下身也软了下去。这种被缓慢地撑到极限的疼痛实在是难以忍受，好不容易等到对方的下身完全进来，他才松一口气，因身体里那存在感极强的东西而发抖。

权志龙只是进来了，没有动。对方狭窄的甬道紧紧地夹着他，他也不舒服。他手伸到李昇炫前面握住那疲软的性器套弄，想让对方得到快感，尽快抵消疼痛。

效果不错。李昇炫的呼吸平稳了些。

“哥，那个……动吧。”

“不疼了？”

“还好。”

但疼痛还真不是说没就没的。权志龙一动起来，肉棒在肠道里磨蹭牵拉出火辣辣的疼痛。李昇炫低叫一声，声音都不由自主的带了些哭腔。

“没有裂，放心，没事的。”权志龙停下动作，“放松，你夹得我受不了了……”

李昇炫很听话地努力放松，低声说：“可以动的……我没事。”一觉得有点儿疼就停下来，永远都无法近一步。

权志龙动的很慢，小幅度地抽插，进进出出地逐渐深入。硬热一次次碾过前列腺，引起肠壁因快感而收缩的反应。舒服渐渐大于痛苦，李昇炫的低哼也软糯起来，情欲的重新熏红他的脸颊。

权志龙知道他开始舒服了，松了口气，加快了抽送频率，同时手也握住他的下身细细爱抚。

李昇炫呼吸渐渐失了节奏，被顶的摇摇晃晃。肉棒深深地顶在最里面，再抽出去一点儿，复又捅入，不断磨蹭着敏感点，要命的快感让他拼尽全力也难以忍住呻吟声。

“啊……哥嗯、慢一点……”

虽然嘴上这样说着，却又忍不住晃动臀部，积极地迎合权志龙的抽插。

“李昇炫……你是骨子里的骚。”

权志龙的指尖抵着铃口抠揉。

“嗯————不要……”

“现在的样子……最漂亮了。”他笑着低喘，“那个女人可不会知道这些。”

李昇炫不知道怎么回答。

权志龙加大动作幅度，更加用力地操干对方，咬牙道：“被我操到哭着喊‘daddy’的样子，射到射不出来的样子，只有我可以看到。”

“呜……别说了……”

“我说的不对？”

李昇炫被顶的糊里糊涂，根本不知道怎样给他一个满意的回答。只能断断续续地努力求他别说了。

“你们在里面干什么？！”

门外突然传来一个声音，吓得李昇炫一把捂住自己的嘴。权志龙只略略停顿一下，低骂了一声“他妈的，扫兴。”便继续专注于眼前的事。

他每次进出都是彻底而用力，顶的李昇炫捂着嘴也是徒劳。李昇炫又慌又气，回头想说些什么，但又因大力操干而转回去，耷拉着脑袋可怜兮兮地喘息。

低沉的呼吸声，又甜又软但听得出来是男声的呻吟声，肉体撞击的声音。

还能干什么？

门外的人很震惊：“你们！你们！”

“好烦啊。”权志龙不耐烦，对李昇炫说，“宝贝，告诉他，我们在干什么？”

门外在一阵慌乱脚步声后完全沉静了下来。

“停下……哈啊……哥哥，嗯……”

“为什么还要停？啧……他都走了。”

“停…下……不要了……呜嗯……”

权志龙无奈，只好停下动作，等对方说话。李昇炫抬起手臂抹了一下眼睛，哽咽着：“被发现了……现在怎么办啊……”

权志龙挑了挑眉，回答：“听不出来是谁的吧。”

“但是……”

“而且你放心，别人都以为我有女朋友呢。”

“可我们已经被……”

“大不了出柜。”权志龙再次打断他，风轻云淡，“小问题等做完了再说吧，嗯？”

“这才不是小、啊啊————”

权志龙现在也有了种破罐子破摔的感觉，扶着对方的胯部，九浅一深，大力操干。穴内柔软火热，高频率的凶狠抽插不时带出一点红色穴肉。李昇炫被干得呜呜地哭，眼泪顺着脸颊鼻子往下淌，和下身前前后后不断流溢的淫液一样势不可挡。

肉棒在小穴里进出捅出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，快感强烈而持续。李昇炫双腿直发抖，被顶的重心前移，完全站不稳。权志龙握着他的腰，让他转个身用手扶着墙。但他本来今天就累，腿此时根本无力支撑，随着顶弄慢慢弯起，膝盖触地。权志龙也随着他跪在地上，让他分开腿坐在自己腿上，把他夹在自己和墙之间。

这个姿势就像把人钉在身上，肉棒进入的非常深，角度也让它能压着前列腺的位置，每一次小幅度的进出都能摩擦起无与伦比的快感。他们第一次用这种姿势，更何况权志龙还喜欢大幅度地抽插。李昇炫被这样令人害怕的快感冲击得混乱不已，一次一次撞击让他泣不成声，双手在墙壁胡乱抓挠。

权志龙轻吻对方的后颈：“唔……宝贝……说点什么吧？”

李昇炫额头抵着墙，昏昏沉沉的，根本无法做出深度思考。

“哥…嗯嗯……好棒、舒服……哈啊……”

“嗯…乖。”

李昇炫再不能接受外界信息了，他感觉一股巨大的热潮将他托举起来，灵魂似乎都因为这无可比拟的快感震颤起来。

“哥……我要死、了、嗯——————”

李昇炫弓起身子，后穴一阵抽搐，咬紧里面的肉棒妙不可言地吸弄。权志龙被夹得身子一麻，高潮的快感比以往任何一次都要剧烈，让他甚至发懵了一阵。

好一会儿之后，权志龙才平复下来，开口声音低哑：“真是……魂都要被你吸出来了……”

李昇炫还没缓过神来，侧脸贴在墙上跪着，闭着眼睛，低声啜泣。

权志龙托住他，缓缓退出下身。穴口还无法完全闭合，仍在无意识地一收一缩，精液又流出来，滴答滴答地落在地板上。

他起身，也想把李昇炫拉起来，但没拉动。他便又蹲下，把对方的裙子掀起来看看。刚才的精液全部都射在裙子的内衬上，裙边儿也在做的过程中或多或少沾染一些别的液体。整个裙摆和腰部的衣服都被揉得皱巴巴的。

“下午的工作推给别人吧，你已经够辛苦了，昇炫。”权志龙吻对方的嘴角，轻声说，“没忍住射进去了，得回家清理干净才行。”

李昇炫声音沙哑微弱：“这样……怎么回家……”

“司机来接，我把你抱出去喽。”

他无奈：“我是说……算了……”

权志龙不深究，笑着说：“宝贝真棒，回去给你奖励。”

李昇炫垂下眼睛，缓缓地说：“我……不想出柜。”

权志龙笑容一僵，脸色晦暗下来。他揉揉李昇炫的肩膀，勉强维持笑容：“小问题待会儿再说。”  
  
  
—END—  
  
  



End file.
